Frozen Fire
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: They called her special. A woman whose force could never be matched and emotions could never be discovered. But the moment she met him, she couldn't help the feelings that filled her heart. And with the society planning it's own murderous endeavors, she had no choice but to ask for Asgardian help. Even if that meant seeing him. WARNING: Contains vampires. During Avengers/Thor2


Chapter One

It was the smile that caught my attention. The people, with their phones, captured all he was saying, all the threats that he claimed as he stood there, a man made to be a ruler. It was as if he was laughing at them, seeing them as pathetic souls. But that is not what I saw. Humans had the capacity to love and be better than themselves. Of course, he did not see that. Then again, what could a god see in them?

"Mirlanna!" a harsh whisper grabbed my attention, my teeth baring for just a brief moment. My friend beckoned to me, her golden eyes shining through the hood of her cloak. We had been watching this man since he landed, his actions grabbing our Mistress's attention. We wanted to know what he was doing on Earth. What he was possibly doing to warrant such mass hysteria. We did not know what but she was determined to find out.

"What Nitra?"

"We must go. I sense a strong soul," Nitra looked to the sky briefly, forcing me to sigh. She was never wrong. But for some reason, I did not want to leave. There was something about the dark haired man that beckoned me to him. It was as if our souls were pulled to one another but I knew better to assume. Emotions could never be discovered in me. Mistress would not accept emotions in her minions. And as bad as I wanted to be near a man so beautiful, it was best to just leave.

"Let us be off then, before our star spangled Captain arrives," I turned on my heel, ready to run, but I froze. My skin began to crawl as an icy feeling overcame my body. Turning rapidly, I saw that his eyes were upon me. The cold blue, darker than the deepest parts of the ocean, stared into my own spheres of hell fire, earning another shiver down my spine.

"Mirlanna!"

"Move!" I hissed, turning away and rushing down the alley as a shield of American colors flew down and hit the mysterious god. We could not risk being caught or our very world being discovered. And his gaze capturing mine will be my only secret. For no one can know. Not even my Mistress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Two Days Earlier…_

The dungeon seemed cramped here lately. The world had gone into chaos, strange forces combining in ways that frightened me. But only I was truly aware of the changes in the electromagnetic forces surrounding the planet. Everyone else remained oblivious, which did not surprise me. I was, after all, the most powerful, even if the Mistress ignored the fact.

"What has captured your mind, Mirlanna?" her voice dripped venom as she walked into cavern, the candles barely flickering with her movements. It was almost as if she was mist itself, flowing by with nary a whisper.

"Mistress," I acknowledged the arrogant woman before me. Mistress, as she had been called for thousands of years, was a dark woman. Her black hair and purple eyes ensnared all who looked upon her. Everyone sensed her power the moment she entered a room. Her very essence commanded the weaker souls, earning her minions in the process. She was as untamed as a hurricane, wild and dangerous like the lions in the savanna. She was beauty itself. Desire and promises of amazing sex.

"Mirlanna, do not make me ask again. What has you so distracted to your own surroundings?"

I turned away, unable to answer at first. Anyone who dares defy Mistress risks punishment. But she also knew that punishing me was a pointless endeavor. If the higher council got wind of the display of disobedience, I would be saved, if only for a moment in time. She always found a way to make me miserable. Much like my surroundings.

"The natural forces are being disturbed. The normal patterns are beginning to fluctuate, surges in power in the cosmos. I am unsure if this is merely a normal century old tradition or an unplanned event will occur."

My answer seemed to spark interest in her eyes, grabbing my own. I wasn't much too look at. My white hair glowed in the dim light, the red shining through with the right angles. And my eyes, as dark as blood and as cold, focused on her figure. I did, however, have my athletics, that much I could grasp. But beauty was never my forte. And it would never come to pass.

"Fascinating. Seems our fortunes may have changed," she walked past me, grabbing a goblet and walking to a cooler. Inside was a bottle, much like that which holds wine, but that was not the contents.

"Why is that, my lady?" my apparent hiss forced her to freeze, glancing over her shoulder as she slowly poured the obvious contents into her goblet.

"You are lucky I do not slay you were you stand, Mirlanna. And all because you are special," Mistress grunted, bringing the goblet up to her lips to inhale the scent, "No matter. That may very well change."

"Doubtful but I do not wish to argue with you since I am to be sent off on a mission," I stated the obvious as she slowly turned, her glare fixated on me.

"Of course. A man has appeared here on Earth. A secret military base was destroyed in the process and the man who caused it seemed to have turned a few of the personnel with some form of mind control. I want to know what it is he has in his possession and how it's done. And why he is here."

Mind control? Now I understand her curiosity. She would use it almost instantly if she had the power. Forcing all those whom she despised under her command so that she could rule the entire nation. The one that the humans knew nothing about. And never will.

"Mirlanna, Nitra will be joining you as well."

"Yes, my Mistress," I bowed slightly. She knew my distrust and disdain for her. I did not care for her nor would I ever truly consider her my Mistress. She was just a warden since I was commanded to stay here, locked away in the confines of the underground world. They believed me to be special. A woman who was the only one of my kind to exist since the ancient days.

"Mirlanna."

I paused, waiting for her to continue.

"Do not think you are the only one. I will find a way to make more of you. Do not ever believe that you will be the only pure blood vampire."

"And I hope you fail. Cause my life is no picnic," I allowed the human term to sink in, hearing the successful hiss of frustration. She hated humans but I did not. I saw their potential even though everyone else did not.

"Leave my sight immediately before I show you your place."

I huffed, leaving her with one last comment before I closed the door to her screams of anger.

"Your place is below the council. And mine, above you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As to be expected, Nitra was waiting for me. She was always good with punctuality. She believed that being late was a grave sin. She would always arrived early and myself, I would always arrive on time. Something she still found annoying, regardless of what I believed. Still, she was a much needed friend in this darkness and I could tell by the circles under her eyes, she had adjusted her time clock to match mine.

The moment one foot was inside the door of the jeep, she took off. I didn't need to hang onto the sides, my body sliding into the seat automatically as I shut the door before the tunnel walls tore it off. She knew I was nearly indestructible, the whole society knew it. All because of my creation. My birthright.

I was a vampire. But not a vampire like the others. I was born a vampire. My mother had somehow become pregnant, a thought to be impossible to the undead. However, it had happened. My father, a military general, was ecstatic. The council welcomed the news, preparing everything to ensure that the birth was successful. And it was, after all, I am still living. The first vampire born as a baby and grew like a normal child. Unfortunately, my mother did not survive the process and I was left motherless.

My father, on the other hand, welcomed me with open arms. As soon as I began walking, I was taught to fight. Taught to hold in my pain, to think like a cold, calculated killer. What they didn't count on was the emotions I had. I was nearly human on that note. I felt sadness and anger. Love and jealousy. Vampires were undead creatures. They had no heart, no feelings. But I did. I had a _heartbeat_! Blood ran through my veins. I felt emotions. That was one of the differences between the ones of society and me. I was the only natural born in the world. All vampires had been turned with venom from a master's fangs. And as far as I knew, it was painful as the organs inside died, the body accepting the death of a mortal for the person to become immortal.

"Mistress get ahold of you again," Nitra forced me to look over at her, my mind slowing it's thoughts for once. Nitra understood me like know other. Which wasn't surprising. She had practically watched me grow up. And she helped hide my secret.

I don't drink human blood. Not unless it was truly donated.

"She said I would not be the only pure blood soon. I believe she plans on trying to replicate…well…me," I told her. Nitra laughed at that, driving over 100 on the highway. We had meet up near the explosion, needing to explore the destruction. We needed to see if it gave any clues, and erase any to keep the humans from taking it.

"Ignore the woman. And no need to be formal. Geesh, get over that woman. She is only jealous of your heritage. For crying out loud. Your dad's a military general. A GENERAL! And your mom was practically royalty. You are a freaking princess, regardless of what Mistress says," Nitra suddenly hit the brakes, abruptly turning forcing our vehicle to drift into the next street. We were of course undeterred, compared to the others who shared the road.

"I know but it's still annoying. Why can't she get over it? I have no interest in ruling the world let alone a secret nation. And it still makes no sense to always hide. We shouldn't have to hide."

"Hey, I ain't getting into this with you. You know the council ruling, let's not go break that," her golden eyes studied me. She was right, as always, and I dropped the concept as we continued down the road.

It made no sense to me. All vampires could live normal lives. And why? Since they were once humans, their skin was use to sunlight. Therefore, when they were turned, they had a natural immunity to UV rays. Since I was born, I was not. Sunlight burned my skin. I would burst into flames almost immediately should I be exposed to sunlight.

"One day, Miry," Nitra said, earning a groan. I hated her one day sentiments. But it was some form of comfort as we turned down the right street, looking upon all the rumble before us. And of course, by the time we arrived, the scene was already blocked off.

"Sense anything from here," she whispered as we walked away from our vehicle. We could easily hide from the human's senses, but it still did not mean we should ignore safety. Cause if you were caught, you were killed.

"It's faint," I knelt to the ground, touching the grass beneath my hand. I could sense a small power, tainted with so much energy that I had to pull my hand back. Such energy was unstable to me and new. Something I would not want the council discovering. And because of my pleading eyes, Nitra did not ask. She knew.

"I don't like this place."

"Me neither. But whatever it was that tainted the land, it's gone. They must have moved on-" I paused, my head snapping up in a hurry. We had parked a ways away, seeing all the flashing lights but whoever approached was not a human. Something far more powerful. Someone colder.

"Get back. Hide!" I hissed, pushing her back under the brush nearby. I quickly climbed a tree, looking over the wreckage before us. And near us, as I had expected, stood a man. He carried a spear like weapon with a glowing orb on the end. It was meant for battle and the design was that of a warrior as well as a sorcerer. It made perfect sense. And as he approached, my heart skipped a beat….

He was gorgeous. His pale skin almost reflected the moon's light back toward it, if that was possible and his hair was solid black, slicked back to keep out of his face. I could barely breathe as I noticed his eyes. But they seemed odd. The blue was out of character almost. Like they had, at one time, been a different color. And he also wore royal garments as well, green and golden armor with a helmet that carried large horns that no man could keep balanced on his head. But he walked with ease, his body straight and regal. He was, in a sense, a god. A dark, cruel god.

I kept still as he walked past the tree, my own lungs barely accepting any air. My heart began pounding as he walked unbearably close to the trunk. I looked down, watching him as he suddenly paused, a small smile forming on his face. I felt my blood drain from my face as he slowly turned, looking up at me.

"Not many can hide their presence from me. And nearly to perfection," he voice filled my ears with awe. He was honestly impressed but I could sense the mocking tone he had. He was a mischievous person. A trickster.

"Come down. No need to hide," he waited, watching me with interest. I did as he asked, slowly climbing down. My eyes did not waver from his as my feet touched the ground. I could practically hear Nitra screaming at me, telling me the rules of the society. We could not be discovered by humans. Doing so resulted in death. But this man was not human. Not even close.

"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my tone unemotional. He chuckled, his eyes dancing with mocking as he studied me. His own eyes traveled the length of my body, forcing a shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes, feeling an emotion I never have felt in years. Something that I thought I had buried deep inside me.

Suddenly, cool fingers caressed my pale skin. My eyes fluttered open as the man stood unspeakably close to my own form. His fingers traveled down my cheek to my neck as I stared in shock. What the hell was he doing?!

"You will know my name soon enough. But tell me, who are you? I have never seen a human like you," he snickered when I quickly backed away, my own hand placed over my neck. I don't know why but my skin screamed for him. As if he was meant to touch me. But that was impossible.

"I…..I am…" I stuttered, unsure how to answer. He called me a human, which was a flat out lie. But I was conflicted. I could tell him my name and risk retribution from my people. Or I could remain silent and play with the danger that lurked beneath his kind demeanor. And as he waited, I watched the smirk falter, telling me that I was pushing his patience.

"Mirlanna," I whispered. The man stared at me, pondering whether I told him the truth.

"Mirlanna? Not quite a human name."

"What makes you think I am human?" I countered, slowly positioning myself near the bushes. He matched my steps, his head tilting in blatant confusion.

"How are you not?" he inquired.

"Simple," I paused and without warning, I ran back toward the bushes. Nitra immediately exposed herself, throwing a knife toward the man. He swept his spear to the side, blocking the blade effectively as we ran toward our vehicle. As we hoped inside, I stood up in the jeep, looking back at him as he quickly approached.

"I am not human!" I screamed as we took off. The man stopped in his pursuit, watching us disappear. I slowly sank back in my seat as we traversed the roads. I couldn't help placing my head in my hands, bending over to rest it between my knees as dread overcame my form.

What have I done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: _Hello everybody! I am sorry for the long absence. But I have been on a Loki binge and now I have started a new story starring LOKI! I love Loki like you wouldn't believe. But trust me, I am still a HUGE TRANSFORMERS fan and I am working on the old stories. Should have new chapters up soon. Just had to get this stupid bunny off my leg. _

_Also, who is totally excited for the new Transformers movie? Yes, they are making #4 if you didn't know. I am excited. I want to know how well it goes._

_Anyways, leave a review. Let me know if I did amazing or not. And yes, I created a weird society in this whole thing. No panic please. It was intentional._


End file.
